Участник:TheStimerGames/фразы одного персонажа
Tools Base Game * Axe- "Самый обычный топор." * Luxury Axe- "Золотой топор на редкость крепче обычного." * Shovel- "Мне кажется, или на ней есть очертания лица?" * Regal Shovel- "Будь королевой! Копай как королева!" * Pickaxe- "Кирка, для добычи камня" * Opulent Pickaxe- "А золото точно прочнее? Всегда казалось, что оно гораздо мягче." * Razor- "Бритва древнего происхождения" * Razor (can't shave)- "К сожалению, здесь нечего брить" * Razor (nothing left)- "Не, на моём подбородке нет ни щетинки." * Razor (shaving a waken beefalo)- "Думаю, лучше дождаться, пока он уснёт." * Hammer- "Сейчас я всё тут разнесу!" * Pitchfork- "Вилы, с помощью которых можно убирать сушеную траву." Don't Starve Together * Lucy the Axe- "Даже не пытайся сопротивляться! Все равно в руки возьму!" * Feather Pencil- "Пожалуй, можно будет потом и книгу написать." * Brush- "Этой штукой я обычно свою кошку чесала." * Saddle- "Помню то время, когда на одной лошади каталась, отличное время было." * War Saddle- "Думаю, для эпичной битвы очень сойдёт." * Glossamer Saddle- "Хм... это каким же быть надо мясником, чтобы столько бабочек перебить?" * Saddlehorn- "Инструмент для того, чтобы снимать седло." * Salt Lick- "Сама бы сейчас облизала это... но я не животное" * Salt Lick (burning)- "Оно горит." * Salt Lick (burnt)- "Вся соль сгорела." Shipwrecked * Machete- "Мачете, чтобы кромсать мясо." * Luxury Machete- "Итак, сейчас будет гламурное мясо!" Lights Base Game * Campfire and Fire Pit (upon being built)- "Спасёт от тьмы." * Campfire (high)- "Этот огонь выходит из под контроля!" * Fire Pit (high)- "Как тепло..." * Campfire and Fire Pit (normal)- "Пока что всё нормально." * Campfire and Fire Pit (low)- "Огонь потихоньку угасает." * Campfire and Fire Pit (embers)- "Э-э-э! ты куда потухать собрался?" * Campfire (out)- "Ну... восстановить не смогу." * Fire Pit (out)- "Ну... хотя бы могу снова разжечь." * Torch- "Факел, которым обычно в то время сжигали различную нечисть." * Miner Hat- "Почувствуй себя шахтёром!" * Torch and Miner Hat (out)- "Упс... не вовремя" * Pumpkin Lantern- "Классический символ Хеллоуина." * Lantern- "Как красиво светят эти светлячки." Reign of Giants * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit- "Спасёт в тёплую ночь." * Endothermic Fire (high)- "Огонь выходит из под ко... погодите, он же поджечь ничего не может." * Endothermic Fire Pit (high)- "Хорошо и холодно" * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (normal)- "Пока всё в норме." * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (low)- "Думаю, скоро он погаснет." * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (embers)- "Так, а ну ка не тухни!." * Endothermic Fire (out)- "Холодное счастье корчилась." * Endothermic Fire Pit (out)- "Лучше оставлю на всякий "Пожарный"." * Moggles- "Очки ночного виденья" Don't Starve Together * Mushroom Lights- "Классический светящийся гриб." * Willow's Lighter- "Зажигалка Dunhill 1920-го года." Shipwrecked * Chiminea- "Тёплый, деревенский камин" * Bottle Lantern- "Дети того времени любили ловить светлячков и сажать в банки." * Obsidian Fire Pit- "Обсидиан немного обжигает, а так сойдёт." Survival Base Game * Backpack- "По виду похож на мой старый школьный рюкзак." * Piggyback- "Элегантная дамская сумочка." * Bird Trap- "Эй! птицы! у меня есть корм для вас!" * Bug Net- "Сачок для ловли бабочек и прочих насекомых" * Fishing Rod- "Я конечно не рыбачка, но рыбачить умею" * Straw Roll- "Спальник для походов." * Fur Roll- "Такой мягкий этот мех, ну просто слов нет." * Tent- "Палатка для ночлега в лесу." * Trap- "Простенькая ловушка из ящика и ветки." * Honey Poultice- "Обычный медицинский бинт." * Healing Salve- "Мазь, сделанная из паучьей железы." * Umbrella- "Под зонтом приятно ходить в дождь." * Compass- "Хм... не думала, что в этом мире есть полярные пояса." Reign of Giants * Insulated Pack- "Термос, сделанный из меха огромного медведя." * Luxury Fan- "Позволит мне остыть в жаркое лето." * Siesta Lean-to- "Спать днём в тени не хуже, чем спать ночью во тьме." * Siesta Lean-to (can't sleep)- "Ночью конечно нужно спать, но это не относится к сиесте." * Siesta Lean-to (monsters)- "Сначала надо от монстров избавиться" * Siesta Lean-to (hungry)- "Мой желудок отказываться спать голодным" * Siesta Lean-to (in cave)- "Понятие не имею, когда мне под ним спать, солнца же нет." * Tent (overheating)- * Tent (burnt)- "Теперь негде мне спать." * Siesta Lean-to (burnt)- "Ммм... не, оно горит." * Thermal Stone- "Камень, который можно и нагреть, и охладить." * Thermal Stone (frozen)- "Холодный, как Зеро." * Thermal Stone (cold)- "Камень, который охладили." * Thermal Stone (warm)- "Горячий и тёплый." * Thermal Stone (hot)- "Как бы он не расплавился" * Pretty Parasol- "Зонт из лепестков, но он долго не проделжится." Don't Starve Together * Telltale Heart- "Мясо в форме сердца, сплетённое травой и имеющее крошечную частицу души, которой достаточно, чтобы воскресить призрака." * Booster Shot- "Медицина никогда не была плохой." * Waterballoon- "Ну что? Будем играть в летние снежки?" * Whirly Fan- "Маленькая, старая игрушка 20 века, которая крутится благодаря ветру." * Bernie (held and inactive)- "Плюшевые медведи защищают от детских страхов, не от взрослых." * Bernie (active)- "Детский дух-защитник проснулся ради того, чтобы защитить от кошмаров." * Bernie (broken)- "То, что осталось от медведя." * Bundling Wrap- "Бумага, в которую можно завернуть много различного ненужного хлама!" * Bundled Supplies- "К сожалению, места уже нет" Shipwrecked * Thatch Pack- "Этой сетью обычно ловят рыбу, но морской мусор тоже не помешает." * Booty Bag- "Маленькая сумка, размером с пинал." * Sea Sack- "Замедлит порчу моей дорогой еды." * Tropical Fan- "Ветер! охлади меня!." * Silly Monkey Ball- "Не пойму, почему этот мячик так нравится приматам?" * Tropical Parasol- "This will keep my hair moderately dry, at least." * Anti Venom- "То, что доктор прописал" * Palm Leaf Hut- "Сейчас бы одела очки и смотрела на солце." Food Base Game * Crock Pot (empty)- "Казан для приготовлении вкусной еды, чем одиночный бред." * Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "Оно пока что только начало готовить." * Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "Почти готово!" * Crock Pot (finished)- "Вкуснятина... просто слов нет." * Crock Pot (failed to add item)- * Bee Box- "Улей, главное, чтобы Винни-пух не пришел." * Bee Box (no honey)- "Пчёлы пока ещё не начали опылять." * Bee Box (some honey)- "Мёд есть, но не много." * Bee Box (full of honey)- "Мёд аж начал вытекать из улья." * Basic and Improved Farm- "Фермерство - одно из занятий людей, которое они делали во всех веках." * Basic and Improved Farm (growing)- "Оно пока что ещё растёт." * Basic and Improved Farm (finished)- "Ну... а вот и выросло моё маленькое растение." * Basic and Improved Farm (needs fertilizer)- "Без удобрения не вырастишь и углубления." * Ice Box- "Обычный холодильник для хранения еды." * Drying Rack- "Обычно сушат бельё и грибы... но мясо тоже сойдёт." * Drying Rack (drying)- "Процесс вяления мяса - долгий." * Drying Rack (finished)- "Готово, приятного аппетита." Reign of Giants * Crock Pot (burnt)- "Я хотела приготовленную еду, а не казан!" * Bee Box (burnt)- "А мёд вообще горит?" * Basic and Improved Farm (burnt)- "В пепле ничего к сожалению не вырастит." * Drying Rack (drying in rain)- "Нгах! весь труд на смарку!" * Drying Rack (burnt)- "Если бы на ней было бельё моё, то я бы это не простила." * Bucket-o-poop- "Ведро с удобрением... блин, как же оно воняет!" Don't Starve Together * Mushroom Planter (empty)- "Грибы обычно на пнях растут." * Mushroom Planter (mushrooms)- "Грибы выросли... зацвели... блин, я не биологичка." Shipwrecked * Mussel Stick- "На их месте я бы не стала на эту палку лесть." Science Base Game * Science Machine- "Наука в принципе тоже мне понадобится в мире." * Alchemy Engine- "Такое чувство, что я снова возвращаюсь в школьный урок химии." * Thermal Measurer- "Показывает уличную температуру." * Rainometer- "Определяет степень дождя и оставшееся время до него." * Lightning Rod- "Такие громоотводы обычно стояли на... нет, стоп, это антенны были, чёт немного туплю." * Lightning Rod (charged)- "Спасибо, что спасло меня." * Gunpowder- "Порошок, который сыпали в давнее время в ружья." Reign of Giants * Science Machine (burnt)- "Огонь к сожалению сжигает всё." * Alchemy Engine (burnt)- "Судя по всему, эксперимент прошел неудачно." * Thermal Measurer (burnt)- "Наверное из-за сильной температуры сгорело." * Rainometer (burnt)- "Больше ничего мне не покажет." * Ice Flingomatic (off)- "Пока ничего не горит, она будет выключена." * Ice Flingomatic (on)- "Тушите свет!" * Ice Flingomatic (low fuel)- "Требует топливо, как и машины." * Electrical Doodad- "Со стороны похожа на батарейку." Don't Starve Together * Cartographer's Desk- "Рисовать карты, конечно не моё дело, но в помощь другим... ладно уж, попробую." * Cartographer's Desk (burning)- "Хорошо, что на нём в тот момент карты не было." * Cartographer's Desk (burnt)- * Potter's Wheel- "Помню, училась делать скульптуры из глины." * Potter's Wheel (burning)- * Potter's Wheel (burnt)- "Обожгли, но не то, что надо." *Potter's Wheel (Marble or Cut Stone placed)- *Potter's Wheel (sculpture)- Shipwrecked * Ice Maker 3000- "Генерирует лёд путём замораживания воды" * Ice Maker 3000 (high)- "Заполнена максимально." * Ice Maker 3000 (medium)- "Пока всё отлично." * Ice Maker 3000 (low)- "Она немного медленнее начала генерировать лёд." * Ice Maker 3000 (very low)- "Слышу скрип внутри неё." * Ice Maker 3000 (out)- "Требуется топливо для продолжения работы." Fight Base Game * Spear- "Копьё, просто копьё." * Ham Bat- "Даже бы и не додумалась до этого." * Boomerang- "Охотничий бумеранг." * Boomerang (hit self)- "Ай, не успела немного среагировать." * Blow Dart- "Основное оружие пигмеев." * Sleep Dart- "Тс-с-с-с-с, это время спать." * Fire Dart- "Пиу!" * Football Helmet- "Не сильно люблю футбол, но шлем мне даст защиту." * Grass Suit- "Долго не продержится, трава всё таки." * Log Suit- "Дерево конечно сложнее пробить." * Marble Suit- "Мрамор - тяжелая порода." * Bee Mine- "Главное, не наступить мне на неё." * Tooth Trap- "Обычная ловушка, которая активируется тогда, когда к ней что-нибудь подойдёт." * Shelmet- "Раковина слизня, вся в слизи, бе!" * Snurtle Shell Armour- "Раковина улитки, могу спрятаться в ней." * Коса- "Родная коса, которую должна иметь каждая достойная смерть." * Таумиумная броня- "В ней мне находиться уютно." *Death (mob)- Reign of Giants * Scalemail- "Горячий уют." * Morning Star- "Электрический факел." * Weather Pain- "Такая штука обычно стоит на крышах домов, чтобы знать направление ветра." Don't Starve Together * Battle Helm- "Боевой шлем, как у настоящих воительниц." * Battle Spear- "Покрасивее обычного копья." * Electric Dart- "Электричество в пере? Не, мир не имеет логику." * Tail o' Three Cats- "Итак... сейчас начну издеваться над всеми вами." Shipwrecked * Poison Spear- "Отравленное копьё, портит мою любимую еду." * Poison Dart- "Ещё одна достопримечательность пигмеев." * Coconade- "Обычная граната из кокоса." * Coconade (lit)- "Как бы в руках не рванула." * Spear Gun (empty)- "Надо это оружие зарядить." * Spear Gun- "Теперь это оружие заряжено и теперь я могу этой пушков выстрелить." * Poison Spear Gun- "Отравленное ружьё." * Obsidian Spear Gun- "Обсидиан - горячий материал." * Cutlass Supreme- "Яр-р-р-р-р-р!!!" * Trident- "Кажись, это оружие потерял сам Посейдон, надо будет его ему вернуть." * Cactus Spike- "Шип кактуса, не уколоться бы." * Seashell Suit- "Она и красива, и хорошо защищает." * Limestone Suit- "Известняк, твёрдый и тяжелый." * Cactus Armour- "Теперь нет причин на меня нападать после этого." Structures Base Game * Birdcage- "Клетка для птицы, обычно в них попугаи сидят, но и другие сойдут." * Birdcage (occupied)- "Немного стало жалко эту птичку." * Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- "Не буду её будить." * Pig House- "А у свиней достаточно неплохие дома." * Pig House (occupied and lights are off)- "Хей! включи обратно!!!" * Pig House (occupied and lights are on)- "Не пойму, почему они так боятся вечера...." * Rabbit Hutch- "Это не настоящая морковь, а жаль." * Hay Wall (held)- "Трава не слишком крепкая." * Hay Wall- "Стена из травы." * Hay Wall (damaged)- "Ммм... не думаю, что это надо чинить." * Wood Wall (held)- "Дерево гораздо крепче." * Wood Wall- "Поставлено!" * Wood Wall (damaged)- "Надо починить стену, пока что-нибудь страшное не пришло сюда!" * Stone Wall (held)- "Максимум дэфэнс." * Stone Wall- "Стоит как вкопанная." * Stone Wall (damaged)- "Чинить, чинить, ЧИНИТЬ!" * Chest- "Сыендук." * Chest (full)- "К сожалению, заполнен." * Chest (not allowed to store, like backpack)- "Не, не поместится." * Sign- "Здесь написано "ты здесь"." * Potted Fern- "Куда показывает, туда и идти." Reign of Giants * Pig House (burnt)- "Свин! почему ты на пожарного то не работаешь?!" * Rabbit Hutch (burnt)- "Горит, не удивительно, не морковь же настоящая." * Hay Wall (burnt)- "Ну... как я говорила." * Wood Wall (burnt)- "Горит!" * Chest (burnt)- "Сундук! не гори!." * Scaled Chest- "Хм... сундук, сделанный из чешуи дракона... красиво, имхо." * Sign (burnt)- "Что было написано до этого... уже хранится в тайнах пепла." Don't Starve Together * Birdcage (occupied, bird hungry)- "Выглядит так, что хочет еды." * Birdcage (occupied, bird starving)- "Сейчас покормлю." * Birdcage (occupied, bird dead)- "Умерла... хотя могла и жить ещё долго." * Birdcage (occupied, bird skeleton)- "Скелет птицы... эх, помню, скорблю, гордюсь." * Sign (empty)- "Требует в надписи." * Directional Sign (empty)- "Требует в надписи." * Mini Sign- "Нужно бы что-нибудь изобразить на ней." * End Table- "Хм... до жути красиво." * End Table (burning)- * End Table (burnt)- * Friendly Scarecrow- "Джек? Это ты?" *Friendly Scarecrow (burning)- *Friendly Scarecrow (burnt)- * Moon Rock Wall (held)- "Оу... лунный камень такой прочный." * Moon Rock Wall- "Ооооочень твёрдый!" * Moon Rock Wall (damaged)- * Scaled Furnace- "Жарко." * Wardrobe- "Как бы в Нарнию не попасть." * Wardrobe (burning)- * Wardrobe (burnt)- "Сгорел, ещё один вход в Нарнию уничтожен." * Wood Fence (held)- * Wood Fence- "Забор, просто забор." * Wood Gate (held)- * Wood Gate- "Оно открывается, и закрывается, открывается, закрывается...." * Potted Succulent- "Суккулент в горшке, красиво выглядит." Shipwrecked * Sand Castle- "Детская забава, но всё же очень помогает моим мозгам." * Sand Castle (sand)- "Блин, замок разваливается!" * Limestone Wall (held)- "Известнячно." * Limestone Wall- "Стоит крепко." * Limestone Wall (damaged)- "Нужно достроить." * Sandbag (held)- "Помогает против наводнения." * Sandbag- "Теперь, всё будет сухо." * Seaworthy (Vanilla or ROG world)- "Хм... а платить за езду не надо?" * Seaworthy (SW world)- "Плыть по волнам." * Buoy- "Сюда бы ещё маяк, тогда намного лучше будет в море орентироваться." Turfs Base Game * Wooden Flooring- "Ну... дерево как дерево, на ощущение сойдёт." * Carpeted Flooring- "Всегда любила, когда у меня на полу был ковёр чистый." * Checkerboard Flooring- "Однако, шах и мат вам, ребята." * Cobblestones- "Камень..." * Fungal Turf (blue)- * Fungal Turf (red)- * Fungal Turf (green)- "Зелёный грибной дёрн." * Other Turfs- "Это кусок земли." Reign of Giants * Deciduous Turf- "Ещё один вид дёрна." * Sandy Turf- "Грязный." Don't Starve Together * Scaled Flooring- "Хм... ходить по тёплой чешуе конечно немного не привычно." Shipwrecked * Snakeskin Rug- "Одной ламии бы понравилось." * Jungle Turf- "Дёрн джунглей." * Meadow Turf- "Дёрн, просто дёрн." * Magma Turf- * Tidal Marsh Turf- "Дёрн приливного болота." * Ashy Turf- "Пепельный дёрн." * Volcano Turf- "Вулканический дёрн." Refine Base Game * Rope- "Странные немного у меня ассоциации с ней..." * Boards- "Доски." * Cut Stone- "Ну... теперь можно и в Майнкрафт сыграть." * Papyrus- "Теперь осталось научиться писать на шрифте "comic sans"." * Purple Gem- "Фиолетовый - цвет магии,А к то не любит магию?" * Nightmare Fuel- "Хм... почему мне кажется, что это что-то знакомое?" Don't Starve Together * Cratered Moonrock- "Со стороны похож на глаз." * Marble Bean- "Понятия не имею, как мрамор может расти?." * Beeswax- "Beeswag... ой, т.е. beeswax." * Wax Paper- "Прочная бумага, однако." Shipwrecked * Cloth- "Ткань, сделанная из бамбука..." * Limestone- "Известняк коралловый." * Empty Bottle- "Пустая бутылка, я могла бы в неё засунуть кораблик." Magic Base Game * Meat Effigy- "Немного Вуду-магии, и теперь моя жизнь принадлежит этому... деревянному... понятию не имею, кто это." * Prestihatitator- "Мдень, кто придумал это название..." * Shadow Manipulator- "Я буквально чувствую, как меня окружают теневые создания." * Pan Flute- "Я не спец по дудочкам, но на этом сыграть я вполне могу." * Night Light- "Даёт свет в обмен на тень... логика!" * Night Armour- "Оно фактически ничего не весит." * Dark Sword- "Не коса, но все равно жутко ущербное." * One-man Band- "Напоминает чем-то мне Big Band" * Bat Bat- "Битая бита, ой, тьфу ты! я имела ввиду летучая бита... кхм." * Belt of Hunger- "У меня появились странные ощущения в моём желудке..." * Chilled Amulet- "Холодный, как вечномёрзлые земли." * Nightmare Amulet- ""Наполняет кошмарами", написано на задней пластине." * Life Giving Amulet- "Перерождаться никто не запрещал." * Fire Staff- "Fireluss Diaboluss!" * Ice Staff- "На ощупь холодный." * Telelocator Staff- "Fingasu Leviasya!" * Telelocator Focus (full)- "Портал готов." * Telelocator Focus (missing gem)- "Без гема никуда не отправит." * Telolocator Socket (full)- "Конечная станция:Это место." * Telelocator Socket (missing gem)- "Опять таки нужен гем." Reign of Giants * Meat Effigy (burnt)- "К сожалению день блинов уже не ушел..." * Prestihatitator (burnt)- "Даже магия может сгореть." * Shadow Manipulator (burnt)- "Тени к сожалению не спасли свою лабораторию." * Old Bell- "Обычный колокольчик? Серьёзно?" Don't Starve Together * Ocuvigil- "Следи за тем, что тут происходит, понял?" * Ocuvigil (burning)- "Так, что за помехи на камере?" * Ocuvigil (burnt)- "Ну... свою работу он уже выполнил" * Moon Dial- "Если есть солнечные часы, то и должны быть лунные часы!" * The Lazy Deserter- "Знаю я одного ленивого, ему бы эту технологию подарить." Shipwrecked * Piratihatitator- "Кто хочет быть пиратом-магом-полуджином?" * Piratihatitator (burnt)- "Ну, этому и не было возможности избежать этого... " * Dripple Pipes- "Древние племена проводили целые ритуалы, чтобы вызвать дождь, однако они не учли, что нужно всего лишь дунуть в этот инструмент." Dress Base Game * Sewing Kit- "Пойду рут кому-нибудь зашью." * Rabbit Earmuffs- "Музочку что ли послушать... только это вообще не наушники." * Straw Hat and Beefalo Hat- "Теперь стадо будет следовать за мной." * Beekeeper Hat- "Пчеловодство - не моё дело." * Feather Hat- "Курлык-курлык!" * Winter Hat- "Тёплая шапка, почему у нас таких не делают?" * Top Hat- "Джентльмены?" * Dapper Vest- "А причём тут клыки?" * Breezy Vest- "Мне бы шубу..." * Puffy Vest- "Ну теперь точно можно хоть на север отправляться." * Bush Hat- "Так, не трогай ягоды с моего куста!" * Garland- "Цветы увянут, так что толку от него много не будет." * Walking Cane- "Я хоть и не инвалид, но все равно для пробежки понадобится." Reign of Giants * Cat Cap- "Кошачья шапка-обрезанная шапка" (Прикол с Cat и Cut) * Fashion Melon- "Немного неприятно..." * Ice Cube- "Глупо выглядит." * Rain Coat- "Дождя из дождевика не будет случаем в этом мире?" * Rain Hat- "Крот? крот в шапке?" * Summer Frest- "Свежести много не бывает!" * Floral Shirt- "Рубашка Флорана." * Eyebrella- "Глазонтик, почему бы и нет!" * Hibearnation Vest- "Осталось только мёдом запастись и можно уже и в спячку отправиться." Don't Starve Together * Fashion Goggles- "Очки как очки, что тут такого...?" * Desert Goggles- "В пустыню без них идти опасно." * Funcap- "Добро пожаловать в страну грибов, где правит Принцесса Персик." Shipwrecked * Brain of Thought- "Дополнительные мозги мне бы не помешали." * Snakeskin Hat- "Ламиям это не стоит показывать." * Snakeskin Jacket- "Ламиям это не стоит показывать." * Blubber Suit- "На что не придётся идти ради того, чтобы хоть как-то выжить." * Windbreaker- "Чувствуй себя как угодно во время ветра." * Particulate Purifier- "Не хочу газами дышать." * Sleek Hat- "Поиграем же в акул, а?" * Shark Tooth Crown- "Я - царица этого моря." * Dumbrella- "Тупозонтик." Nautical 24px Shipwrecked * Log Raft- "По крайней мере на этом можно плыть." * Raft- "По крайней мере оно крепче." * Row Boat- "Грёбанная лодка!" * Cargo Boat- "Засуну туда свой лут." * Armoured Boat- "С ней хоть Ктулху побеждай (вру, не одолею его.)" * Boat Repair Kit- "Надо заделать дыры в корпусе." * Thatch Sail- "Ну хотя бы руки освобожу." * Cloth Sail- "Ну а так теперь более классически." * Snakeskin Sail- "Опять таки Ламиям лучше не показывать." * Feather Lite Sail- "Обогнать этот мир за 80 дней теперь мне по рукам" * Iron Wind- "Турбина тоже не хуже паруса." * Boat Torch- "Во тьме никто плавать не любит." * Boat Lantern- "Главное, чтобы бутылка не разбилась." * Boat Cannon- "Пушка - есть то, чем могу защититься." * Sea Trap (held and placed)- "For the deadliest catch." * Trawl Net- "Nothing but net." * Trawl Net (equipped)- "It's bulging with potential!" * Trawl Net (full)- "I think it's sinking." * Trawl Net (extremely full)- "It is definitely sinking." * Trawl Net (detached)- * Trawl Net (sinking)- * Spyglass- "I spy with my little eye..." * Super Spyglass- "I can see forever!" * Captain Hat- "The proper boating attire!" * Pirate Hat- "Fit for a cutthroat scallywag. Or me." * Life Jacket- "Keeps me afloat without my boat!" Volcanic Shipwrecked * Obsidian Machete- "It's hot to the touch." * Obsidian Axe- "A winning combination!" * Obsidian Spear- "This will leave a mark." * Obsidian Armour- "I'm a genius." * Obsidian Coconade- "It's even bombier!" * Howling Conch- "I can hear the wind trapped within." * Sail Stick- "There must be a scientific explanation for this." Ancient Base Game * Thulecite- "I wonder where this is from?" * Thulecite Wall (held)- "A solid piece of history." * Thulecite Wall- "An ancient piece of wall." * Thulecite Wall (damaged)- "An ancient piece of wall. I think i can fix this!" * Thulecite Medallion (min)- "All is well." * Thulecite Medallion (rising low)- "Getting pretty magical around here." * Thulecite Medallion (rising high)- "I think it's becoming more concentrated!" * Thulecite Medallion (max)- "It seems to be staying steady." * Thulecite Medallion (receding high)- "Feels like it's receding." * Thulecite Medallion (receding low)- "The nightmare is almost gone!" * Thulecite Medallion (outside ruins)- * The Lazy Forager- "Teleportation can be so useful." * Magiluminescence- "Warm to the touch." * Construction Amulet- "Just when I thought I couldn't get any better." * The Lazy Explorer- "This beats walking." * Star Caller's Staff- "I put a gem on a stick." * Deconstruction Staff- "This will come in handy." * Pick/Axe- "It's brilliant!" * Thulecite Crown- "Fit for a king. Or me." * Thulecite Suit- "It's oddly light." * Thulecite Club- "It has quite a heft to it." * Houndius Shootius (held)- "I think it's sleeping" * Houndius Shootius- "I hope it doesn't turn on me." Books Don't Starve Together * Birds of the World- "No point studying when I can just wing it." * Applied Horticulture- "I see no farm in reading that." * Sleepytime Stories- "Strange, it's just 500 pages of telegraph codes." * The End is Nigh!- "The beginning was dull, but got better near the end." * On Tentacles- "Someone'll get suckered into reading this." * Joy of Volcanology- "The foreword just says \"Hope you like dragoons.\"" Cartography Don't Starve Together * Map Scroll (empty)- "A blank map. Doesn't seem very useful." Critters Don't Starve Together * Kittykit- "You'd make a good lab assistant." * Vargling- "Pretty cute for a lil monster!" * Ewelet- "Much less mucusy than its momma." * Broodling- "It's wyrmed its way into my heart." * Glomglom- "What an aerodynamical creature!" * Giblet- "My feathered friend." Sculpt Don't Starve Together * Carved Hornucopia- "It makes me hungry just looking at it." * Bubble Pipe Carving- "That was never really my thing" * Pawn Figure- "I can relate." * Rook Figure- "It's even heavier than it looks." * Knight Figure- "It's a horse, of course." * Bishop Figure- "It's a stone bishop." * Queenly Figure- "Hmm...looks familiar." * Kingly Figure- "That doesn't look so kingly to me." Events Don't Starve Together * Candy Bag- "It's some sort of delicious pocket dimension for sugary treats." * Candy Apple- "The cavities are probably worth it, right?" * Candy Corn- "What corruption of science grew these?" * Catcoon Candy- "My teeth are going to have something to say about this tomorrow." * Choco Pigs- "Much better tasting than the real thing." * Ghost Pop and Tentacle Lolli- "Only a sucker wouldn't love this." * Gummy Spider- "They wriggle on the way down." * Jelly Worm- "Sticks to your teeth." * Not-So-Candy Corn- "It's... corn." * Raisins- "Everyone'll be raisin' a fuss over these." * "Raisins"- "I... don't think I'll be eating those." * Broken Stake- "I don't believe in the supernatural." * Cubic Zirkonia Ball- "I know someone who'd have a ball with this!" * Empty Elixir- "Hard to find a good flask around here." * Faux Fangs- "I might need these after all that candy." * Monkey Paw- "Let's make a wish. For science." * Spider Ring- "I hope this doesn't attract spiders." * Gift Wrap- "That's a wrap!" * Gift- "Is that for me?" * Festive Tree Planter- "I need a pine cone for that." * Festive Tree Planter (burnt)- "That puts a damper on the festivities." * Winter's Feast Tree- "Happy Winter's Feast!" * Gingerbread Cookie- "The anatomy's not right, but I'll overlook it." * Eternal Fruitcake- "That experiment may have been a tiny bit unethical." * Sugar Cookie- "I'm going to eat forty. For science." * Candy Cane- "A Yuletide toothache waiting to happen." * Chocolate Log Cake- "It's nice to eat something other than berries for once." * Plum Pudding- "I'm puddin' that straight in my mouth!" * Apple Cider- "It's a hollowed apple filled with yummy juice." * Hot Cocoa- "How does it stay warm? A thermodynamical mug?" * Heavenly Eggnog- "Can science explain why it tastes so good?" * Festive Bauble- "Every scientist appreciates a good bauble." * Festive Light- "A tree's not complete without some electricity." * Magnificent Adornment- "This one is especially impressive." * Gobbler Shrine- "I feel like it wants something." * Gobbler Shrine (burnt)- "That won't do at all." * Red Pouch- "Is there something inside that?" * Lucky Gold Nugget- "What a lucky find!" * Red Firecrackers- "Filled with explosion science!" * Red Lantern- "This lantern feels more special than the others." * Lucky Fan- "It's inordinately large." * Lucky Beast Head- "So who gets to be the head?" * Lucky Beast Body- "I'm middling on this middle piece." * Lucky Beast Tail- "Someone has to bring up the rear." Nature - Plants Base Game * Evergreen- "It's all Piney." * Lumpy Evergreen- "This sad tree has no cones." * Spiky Tree- "Those spikes look sharp!" * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (stump)- "Take that, nature!" * Spiky Tree (stump)- "Not so spiky now!" * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (burning)- "What a waste of wood." * Spiky Tree (burning)- "Spikes and fire!" * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (burnt)- "I feel like I could have prevented that." * Spiky Tree (burnt)- "Now it's burnt and spiky." *Evergreen (sapling)- "It'll be a tree soon!" * Log- "It's big, it's heavy, and it's wood." * Log (burning)- "That's some hot wood!" * Charcoal- "It's small, dark and smells like burnt wood." * Pine Cone- "I can hear a tiny tree inside it, trying to get out." * Marble Tree- "I don't think an axe will cut it." * Totally Normal Tree- "Is it watching me?" * Living Log- "It looks worried." * Sapling- "Baby trees are so cute!" * Sapling (picked)- "That'll teach him." * Sapling (burning)- "That's burning fast!" * Sapling, Grass Tuft, Berry Bush, and Spiky Bush (held)- "I should plant this." * Twigs- "It's a bunch of small twigs." * Grass Tuft- "It's a tuft of grass." * Grass Tuft (picked)- "I cut it down in the prime of it's life." * Grass Tuft (barren)- "It needs poop." * Grass Tuft (burning)- "It's burning fast!" * Cut Grass- "Cut grass, ready for arts and crafts." * Berry Bush (normal and burning)- "Red berries taste the best." * Berry Bush (picked)- "Maybe they'll grow back?" * Berry Bush (barren)- "I think it needs to be fertilized." * Reeds- "It's a clump of reeds." * Reeds (picked)- "I picked all the useful reeds." * Reeds (burning)- "That's really burning!" * Cut Reeds- "Cut reeds, ready for crafting and hobbying." * Plant- "Leafy!" * Plant (growing)- "Guh! It's growing so slowly!" * Plant (ready to be picked)- "Mmmm. Ready to harvest." * Marsh Plant- "It's a plant." * Spiky Bush- "It looks thorny." * Spiky Bush (after picking)- "Ow!" * Spiky Bush (burning)- "That's burning fast!" * Flower- "It's pretty but it smells like a common laborer." * Petals- "I showed those flowers who's boss!" * Evil Flower- "Augh! It's so evil!" * Dark Petals- "I'm not sure I want to hold these." * Mushroom- "It's a mushroom." * Red Mushroom (sleeping)- "It's sleeping" * Green Mushroom (sleeping)- * Blue Mushroom (sleeping)- * Mushroom (picked)- "I wonder if it will come back?" Reign of Giants * Birchnut Tree- "It's all Leafy. Most of the time." * Birchnut Tree (stump)- "Take that, nature!" * Birchnut Tree (burning)- "What a waste of wood." * Birchnut Tree (burnt)- "I feel like I could have prevented that." *Birchnut Tree (sapling)- "It'll be a tree soon!" * Sapling (withered)- "It might be okay if it was cooler." * Grass Tuft (withered)- "It's not going to grow back while it's so hot." * Berry Bush (withered)- "Nothing will grow in this heat." *Plant (withered)- "The heat killed it." * Birchnut- "There's definitely something inside there." * Cactus- "Sharp but delicious." * Cactus (after picking)- "Ow!" * Cactus (picked)- "Deflated, but still spiny." * Tumbleweed- "Who knows what that tumbleweed has picked up." Don't Starve Together * Twiggy Tree- "It's all sticky." * Twiggy Tree (stump)- "Take that, nature!" * Twiggy Tree (burning)- "What a waste of wood." * Twiggy Tree (burnt)- "I feel like I could have prevented that." *Twiggy Tree (sapling)- * Twiggy Tree Cone- "There's a sticky tree inside it that wants to get out." * Diseased Sapling, Grass Tuft, Berry Bush, and Juicy Berry Bush- "It looks pretty sick." *Diseased Sapling (picked)- * Diseased Sapling (burning)- *Diseased Sapling (withered)- *Diseased Grass Tuft (picked)- *Diseased Grass Tuft (barren)- * Diseased Grass Tuft (burning)- *Diseased Grass Tuft (withered)- *Diseased Berry Bush (picked)- * Diseased Berry Bush (burning)- *Diseased Berry Bush (barren)- *Diseased Berry Bush (withered)- * Juicy Berry Bush- "I should leave them there until it's time to eat." * Juicy Berry Bush (picked)- "The bush is working hard on the next batch." * Juicy Berry Bush (burning)- * Juicy Berry Bush (barren)- "It won't make any berries in this state." * Juicy Berry Bush (held)- "This could be replanted closer to home." * Juicy Berry Bush (withered)- "The heat even dehydrated the juicy berries!" *Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (picked)- * Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (burning)- *Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (barren)- *Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (withered)- * Marble Sprout- * Marble Shrub- "Makes sense to me." * Succulent- "Aloe there." * Succulent (held)- "I could eat that, but I'd rather not." Shipwrecked * Bamboo Patch- "Looks sturdy." * Jungle Tree- "That tree needs a hair cut." * Viney Bush- "It's all viney!" * Snake Den- * Bamboo Patch, Jungle Tree, and Viney Bush (stump)- "Take that, nature!" * Snake Den (stump)- * Bamboo Patch (burning)- * Jungle Tree (burning)- "What a waste of wood." * Viney Bush (burning)- * Snake Den (burning)- * Bamboo Patch, Jungle Tree, and Viney Bush (burnt)- "I feel like I could have prevented that." * Snake Den (burnt)- * Bamboo Root- * Viney Bush Root- * Jungle Tree (sapling and seed)- "I can hear the hissing of tiny snakes." * Bamboo- "Maybe I can bamboozle my enemies with this?" * Vine- "Maybe I can tie stuff up with this." * Brainy Sprout- "I wonder what it's plotting..." * Mangrove- "I wonder if it's getting enough water?" * Mangrove (burnt)- "I wonder how that happened." * Palm Tree- "How tropical." *Palm Tree (sapling)- "It requires a large nut hacker." * Palm Leaf- "I'm fond of these fronds." * Regular Jungle Tree- "Just like any other tree." * Tidal Plant- "Look. A plant." Nature - Objects Base Game * Beehive- "It's buzzing with activity." * Killer Bee Hive- "I think those bees are mad." * Honeycomb- "Bees used to live in this." * Hound Mound- "I wouldn't want to pick a bone with the owner." * Bones- "Creepy." * Touch Stone- "What an odd looking stone." * Harp Statue- "What has happened to the head?" * Marble Pillar- "I think I could use that." * Marble- "Fancy!" * Rundown House- "Who would live here?" * Merm Head- "The stinkiest thing I'll smell all day." * Pig Head- "Looks like an offering to the beast." * Pig Torch- "Sure looks cozy." * Basalt- "That's too strong to break through!" * Boulder- "It wouldn't fit in my pocket." * Rocks- "I can make stuff with these." * Flint- "It's a very sharp rock." * Nitre- "I'm not a geologist." * Gold Nugget- "I can't eat it, but it sure is shiny." * Headstone (1)- "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." * Headstone (2)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." * Headstone (3)- "Hey, that's my name!" * Headstone (4)- "This headstone is blank." * Grave- "There was someone here before me!" * Grave (dug)- "I should probably feel bad about that." * Suspicious Dirt Pile- "It's a pile of dirt... or IS it?" * Animal Track- "Tracks left by food. I mean... an animal." * Animal Track (lost its trail)- "The trail ends here." * Animal Track (found)- "This track is fresh, the beast must be nearby." * Wooden Thing- "This appears to be the nexus to another world!" *Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "Soon my invention will be complete!" *Wooden Thing (locked)- *Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "With this I can surely pass through space and time!" * Ring Thing- "A ring that could focus dimensional energies." * Crank Thing- "Tough enough to handle the most intense experiments." * Box Thing- "This thing may control the polarity of the whole universe." * Metal Potato Thing- "This metal contains great and feared power." * Worm Hole- "Soft and undulating." * Worm Hole (open)- "Science compels me to jump in." * Worm Hole (exited)- "That was not a sane thing to do." * Pond- "I can't see the bottom!" * Skeleton- "Better him than me!" * Spider Den- "Sticky!" * Spider Eggs- "I hope these don't hatch in my pocket." * Rabbit Hole- "That must lead to the Kingdom of the Bunnymen." * Walrus Camp- "It looks warm and cozy inside." * Walrus Camp (empty)- "Looks like somebody was camping here." Reign of Giants * Ice- "Ice to meet you." * Mini Glacier- "A very isolated glacier." * Mini Glacier (melted)- "Nothing useful until it freezes again." * Animal Track (spring, lost trail)- "The wet ground won't hold a footprint." * Burrow- "What a nice hole in the ground for a home!" *Rabbit Hole (collapsed)- "The Kingdom of the Bunnymen is closed for the season." * Rundown House (burnt)- "Nothing to live in, now." * Merm Head (burnt)- "Burnt merm flesh somehow smells even worse." * Pig Head (burnt)- "Crispy." * Hollow Stump- "It's a den in a stump." * Hollow Stump (empty)- "Its owner ran out of lives." * Glommer's Statue- "I'm not sure what that's supposed to be." *Glommer's Statue (mined)- "I broke it. For science." * Skeleton (self)- "Better him than... wait a minute!" Don't Starve Together * Bat Cave- "I don't want to wake them." * Gigantic Beehive- "How in science did it get so big?!" * Florid Postern- "This ought to be a scientific impossibility." * Marble Sculpture (rook)- * Marble Sculpture (bishop)- * Marble Sculpture (knight)- * Marble Sculpture (rook, mined)- * Marble Sculpture (bishop, mined)- * Marble Sculpture (knight, mined)- *Marble Sculpture (rook, repaired)- *Marble Sculpture (bishop, repaired)- *Marble Sculpture (knight, repaired)- * Magma- "Magmificent!" * Meteor- * Moon Rock- "That rock came from the moon." * Moon Stone- * Moon Stone (repaired)- "There's a hole in the middle for something to go in." * Moon Stone (repaired, Star Caller's Staff placed)- * Moon Rubble- "I could probably break that." * Petrified Evergreen- "It looks scared stiff." *Petrified Evergreen (mined)- * Rock Den- "Is there something in there?" * Stagehand- "Something's odd here, but I can't put my finger on it." * Stagehand (walking)- * Suspicious Marble (rook)- "Where did this come from?" * Suspicious Marble (knight)- * Suspicious Marble (bishop)- * Suspicious Marble (carrying)- * Suspicious Moonrock (Werepig)- "It looks very lifelike." * Suspicious Moonrock (Hound)- "I don't like how it's looking at me." * Loot Stash- "We should definitely open that." * Lake- * Cave-in Boulder- Shipwrecked * Crabbit Den- "They call a dug hole in the sand their home." * Fishermerm's Hut- "Doesn't smell very good." * Merm Hut- "Who would live here?" * Prime Ape Hut- "Here be evil." * Shoal- "This area seems pretty fishy." * Wildbore House- "What a boreing house." * Wobster Den- "That Wascal is sleeping." * Coral Reef- "The coral have formed a reef!" * Coral- "Living building material!" * Limpet Rock- "I could fill a pail with all those snails." * Limpet Rock (picked)- "I can't fill a pail without snails." *Limpet Rock (withered)- * Magma Pile- "I can dig it." * Krissure- "Maybe I should stand back." * Steamer Trunk- "It looks like a premier steamer trunk." * Sandy Pile- "You better stay out of my shoes." * Sand- "A handy pile of pocket sand." * Sharkitten Den- "This is a rather large pile of sand." *Sharkitten Den (inactive)- * Volcano- "That seems safe." *Suspicious Bubbles- "Something down there has bad breath." *Suspicious Bubbles (lost its trail)- *Suspicious Bubbles (found)- * Tidal Pool- "A pool left by the tides." * Lava Pool- "A bit hot for my tastes." * Mussels- "I wonder if they are from Brussels." * Slot Machine- "I suppose I could linger for a moment or two..." * Electric Isosceles- "Gives me an uneasy feeling." * Octo Chest- "I hope that thing is water proof." * Debris- "Part of a wrecked ship." * Crate- "There must be a way to open it." *Flotsam- "If only I had some way of hooking on to it from here." * Wildbore Head- "It smells as bad as it looks." * Wildbore Head (burnt)- * Seashell- "Sea refuse." * Poisonous Hole- "I think I'll stay away from that." * Gunpowder Barrel- "How original." * X Marks the Spot- "Please be a good treasure!" * Rawling- "It's my buddy!" *Watery Grave- "Sure, I could fish it out of there. But should I?" * Wreck- "Poor little boat." * Wooden Platform Thing- *Wooden Platform Thing (partially assembled)- *Wooden Platform Thing (locked)- *Wooden Platform Thing (fully assembled)- * Grassy Thing- "Wonder what this is used for." * Screw Thing- "Looks like a part of something." * Wooden Potato Thing- "Seems like it was made with a purpose in mind." * Ring Thing- * Volcano Staff- "The label says 'Keep out of reach of children'." Nature - Caves Base Game * Plugged Sinkhole- "I wonder if that rock could be moved." * Sinkhole- "The earth itself rejects me!" *Rope to Surface- "I've had enough discovery for now." * Red Mushtree- "These used to grow in my bathroom." * Green Mushtree- "A magic mushroom?" * Blue Mushtree- "That mushroom got too big for its own good." * Light Flower- "Science makes it glow." * Light Bulb- "It's strangely tasty looking." * Stalagmite- "Looks like a rock to me." * Stalagmite (pointy)- "Rocks, rocks, rocks, rocks..." * Spilagmite- "It's encrusted with old webbing." * Slurtle Mound- "A den of 'ew'." * Splumonkey Pod- "Did that just move?" * Fern- "It's a fern." * Foliage- "Some leafy greens." * Cave Banana Tree- "It's dubiously photosynthetical." Don't Starve Together * Red Mushtree (blooming)- * Green Mushtree (blooming)- * Blue Mushtree (blooming)- * Blue Mushtree (webbed)- * Fossil Fragment- "Science bones! We should put them back together." *Odd Skeleton (incomplete)- * Odd Skeleton (complete)- "It's alive! Oh wait, no, it's not." Nature - Ruins Base Game * Ancient Statue- "It seems to throb out of tune with the world." * Ancient Pseudoscience Station (broken and normal)- "An ancient and mysterious structure." * Algae- "Some algae by a pond." * Broken Clockworks (type 1)- "A pile of broken chess pieces." * Broken Clockworks (type 2)- "Another pile of broken chess pieces." * Broken Clockworks (type 3)- "Even more broken chess pieces." * Relic- "Ancient household goods." * Relic (broken)- "Nothing to work with here." * Thulecite Fragments- "It's some smaller chunks of Thulecite." * Cave Lichen- "Only a cyanobacteria could grow in this light." * Ornate Chest- "It may contain something fantastic! Or horrible." * Large Ornate Chest- "It may contain a bigger something fantastic! Or horrible." * Nightmare Light- "I wonder what function this served." Nature - Volcano Shipwrecked * Obsidian Workbench- "I feel inspired." * Coffee Plant- "This is a plant I could learn to love." * Coffee Plant (picked)- "Maybe they'll grow back?" * Coffee Plant (barren)- "I think it needs to be fertilized." * Coffee Plant (withered)- "Looks malnourished." * Coffee Plant (held)- "This belongs in the ground!" * Elephant Cactus- "That cactus seems abnormally pokey." * Elephant Cactus (withered)- "Yikes! I could poke my eye out!" * Elephant Cactus Stump- "It'll sprout more pokers again some day." * Elephant Cactus (held)- "A portable poker plant." * Obsidian Boulder- "Blast it! It won't be mined!" * Obsidian- "It's a fire rock." * Charcoal Boulder- "Would need an awfully big stocking..." * Burnt Ash Tree- "You look ashen." * Dragoon Den- "Even goons gotta sleep." * Dragoon Saliva- "It's SPITacularly disgusting!" * Woodlegs' Cage- "That seems like an excessive amount of locks." * Woodlegs (free)- * Volcano Altar of Snackrifice- "It appears to be closed." *Volcano Altar of Snackrifice (active)- *Volcano (exit)- "I can feel a cool breeze outside." Mobs - Monsters Base Game * Clockwork Knight- "Check it out!" * Clockwork Bishop- "Back off, preacherman!" * Clockwork Rook- "Storm the castle!" * Damaged Knight- "It's a knightmare!" * Damaged Bishop- "It's falling apart!" * Damaged Rook- "Terrifying!" *Charlie (the darkness monster)- "What was that?!" *Charlie (attacked by)- "OW! Something bit me!" * Hound- "You ain't nothing, hound dog!" * Red Hound- "That one is glowy." * Blue Hound- "Are there hounds for every season?" * Hound's Tooth- "It's sharp!" * Spider- "I hate spiders." * Spider Warrior- "Looks even meaner than usual." * Spider (sleeping)- "I'd better not be here when he wakes up." * Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "I should keep my distance." * Spider (dead)- "Ewwww!" * Spider Warrior (dead)- "Good riddance!" * Spider Gland- "It has a tangy, antiseptic smell." * Silk- "It comes from a spider's butt." * Krampus- "He's going after my stuff!" * Krampus Sack- "Ew. It has Krampus slime all over it." * Merm- "Smells fishy!" * Tentacle- "That looks dangerous." * Tentacle Spike- "It's pointy and slimy." * Tentacle Spots- "I think these were its genitalia." * Big Tentacle- "A slimy pole." * Baby Tentacle- "Little slippery arms." * Guardian Pig- "He doesn't look as friendly as the others." * Guardian Pig (dead)- * Werepig- "He's not friendly!" * Ghost- "That offends me as a Scientist." * MacTusk- "Walruses are natural predators." * Wee MacTusk- "He won't be cute and cuddly forever." * Walrus Tusk- "I'm sure I'll find a use for it eventually." * Tam o' Shanter- "It's covered with walrus hairs." * Mosquito- "Disgusting little bloodsucker." * Mosquito (held)- "Hey, is that my blood?" * Mosquito Sack- "It's probably not someone else's blood..." * Nearby Mosquitoes- "Aaah! Bug off!" * Cave Spider- "Gah! More spiders!" * Spitter- "I hate spiders!" * Batilisk- "Ack! That's terrifying!" * Snurtle- "He's less gross, but still gross." * Slurtle- "Ew. Just ew." * Slurtle Slime- "If it wasn't useful, I wouldn't touch it." * Broken Shell- "A puzzle with no solution." * Meat Bulb- "It's so alluring." * Fleshy Bulb- "Now I can start my very own meat farm." * Eyeplant- "I think I'm being watched." * Slurper- "It's so hairy!" * Dangling Depth Dweller- "Note to self: Don't look up." * Depths Worm (emerged)- "It's a worm!" * Depths Worm (lure)- "Seems safe to me." * Depths Worm (burrowed)- "Just looks like a pile of dirt." Reign of Giants * Varg- "You might be something to reckon with, big dog." * Poison Birchnut Tree- "It looks unhappy about me stealing those Birchnuts!" *Poison Birchnut Tree (stump)- * Birchnutter- "A mad little nut." Don't Starve Together * Ewecus- "What a crusty looking animal." * Gem Deer- * Grumble Bee- "It's guarding the queen." * Lavae- "Too hot to handle." * Shadow Piece- Shipwrecked * Floaty Boaty Knight- "Get off the water you maniac!" * Flup- "Leave me alone!" * Poison Mosquito- "These blasted mosquitos carry a sickness." * Snake- "I wonder if it'll sell me some oil?" * Poison Snake- "Even worse than a common snake!" * Spider Warrior (venomous)- "Looks even meaner than usual." * Spider Warrior (venomous, sleeping)- * Spider Warrior (venomous, dead)- * Sea Hound- "These things sure are persistent." * Stink Ray- "I think I'll keep my distance." * Swordfish- "I think this fish evolved to run me through." * White Whale- "Looks like a fighter." * White Whale Carcass- "I think bloating has begun..." * White Whale Carcass (bloated stage 1)- * White Whale Carcass (bloated stage 2)- * Dragoon- "You're a quick one, aren't you?" Mobs - Neutral Animals Base Game * Beefalo- "It's a beefalo!" * Beefalo (follower)- "He's coming along peacefully." * Beefalo (sleeping)- "These guys are really heavy sleepers." * Beefalo (naked)- "Aww, he's so sad." * Beefalo Wool- "It smells like beefalo tears." * Beefalo Horn- "It sounds like a beefalo field in there." * Baby Beefalo- "Awwww. So cute!" * Baby Beefalo (sleeping)- "Go to good world of dreams little beefalo." * Nearby Bees- "He's watching me." * Bee- "To bee or not to bee." * Killer Bee- "Oh no! It's a killer bee!" * Bee (held)- "Careful!" * Killer Bee (held)- "This seems dangerous." * Stinger- "Looks sharp!" * Pig- "They kind of creep me out." * Pig (follower)- "He's part of my entourage." * Pig (dead)- "Someone should tell his family." * Pig (sleeping)- * Pig Skin- "It still has the tail on it." * Bunnyman and Beardlord- "I am filled with an irresistible urge to do science." * Bunny Puff- "I just like holding it." * Frog- "He's so cute!" * Frog (sleeping)- "Aww, look at him sleep!" * Frog (dead)- "He's croaked it." * Koalefant- "Adorably delicious." * Winter Koalefant- "It looks warm and full of meat." * Rock Lobster- "It has terrifying claws." * Pengull- "Must be breeding season." * Splumonkey- "Curious little guy." Reign of Giants * Buzzard- "What a bizarre buzzard!" * Catcoon- "A playful little thing." * Cat Tail- "I think it's still swishing." * Volt Goat- "'Baaaah' yourself!" * Volt Goat (charged)- "I don't think it liked being struck by lightning." * Volt Goat Horn- "It's like a miniature lightning rod." Don't Starve Together * Beefalo (domesticated)- "This one is slightly less smelly than the others." * Beefalo (domesticated, pudgy)- * Beefalo (domesticated, docile)- * Beefalo (domesticated, ornery)- Shipwrecked * Blue Whale- "This whale has emotional issues." * Blue Whale Carcass- "I think bloating has begun..." * Blue Whale Carcass (bloated stage 1)- * Blue Whale Carcass (bloated stage 2)- * Bottlenosed Ballphin- "Such a round, rubbery fellow." * Jellyfish- "Science works in mysterious, blobby ways." * Jellyfish (held)- "Now this creature is pure science!" * Water Beefalo- "These creatures seem reasonable." * Water Beefalo (follower)- * Water Beefalo (sleeping)- *Baby Water Beefalo- "It's a tiny meat beast." *Baby Water Beefalo (sleeping)- * Prime Ape- "Those things are going to be the end of me." * Wildbore- "Looks aggressive." Mobs - Passive Animals Base Game * Butterfly- "Butterfly, flutter by." * Butterfly (held)- "Now I have you!" * Crow- "Creepy!" * Redbird- "Does that mean spring is coming?" * Snowbird- "Life in the frozen wastes." * Crow (held)- "He's not very happy in there." * Redbird (held)- "He likes my pocket." * Snowbird (held)- "It's so soft." * Jet Feather- "A crow feather." * Crimson Feather- "A redbird feather." * Azure Feather- "A snowbird feather." * Gobbler- "Stupid bird! Stay away from my berries!" * Eye Bone- "It's looking at me." * Eye Bone (Chester dead)- "It went to sleep." * Eye Bone (ashes)- "The eyebone was consumed by fire when I teleported!" * Chester- "Otto von Chesterfield, Esq." * Rabbit- "He's looking for carrots." * Beardling- * Rabbit (held)- "Do you like science?" * Beardling (held)- * Fireflies- "If only I could catch them!" * Fireflies (held)- "They make my pocket glow!" * Mandrake (normal and dead)- "I've heard strange things about those plants." * Mandrake (follower)- "Stop following me!" * Mandrake (cooked)- "Poor little guy." * Mandrake (knocked out by)- "Ugh, my head!" Reign of Giants * Glommer- "It's cute, in a gross kind of way." * Glommer's Flower- "The petals shimmer in the light." * Glommer's Flower (dead)- "The petals droop and shimmer in the light." * Glommer's Flower (ashes)- "The flower was consumed by fire when I teleported!" * Glommer's Wings- "These would look awesome on a helmet!" * Glommer's Goop- "This goop smells foul." * Moleworm (underground)- "Something's under there, searching for minerals." * Moleworm (aboveground)- "I'd sure like to whack that mole... thing." * Moleworm (held)- "Nowhere left to dig, my friend." * Redbird- "Does that mean winter is gone?" Don't Starve Together * Grass Gekko- "It's an extra leafy lizard." * Star-sky- "I always wanted one of these." * Star-sky (dead)- * Hutch- "Hutch Danglefish, P.I." * Canary- * Canary (held)- * Canary (poisoned)- * Saffron Feather- "A canary feather." * Extra-Adorable Lavae- "Aww. Who's a good monster?" * Extra-Adorable Lavae (hungry)- "I hear a tiny stomach grumbling." * Extra-Adorable Lavae (starving)- "Poor thing must be starving." * Lavae Egg- "There's a faint warmth coming from inside." *Lavae Egg (cracked)- "I never thought I would see a happy egg." *Lavae Egg (too cold)- "I don't think that egg is warm enough." * Lavae Tooth- "It's an egg tooth!" * Chilled Lavae- "Cooled off and chilled out." * No-Eyed Deer- "Is it staring at me? ...No, I guess not." * Deer Antler- "Was that supposed to come off?" Shipwrecked * Crabbit (normal and held)- "Don't get snappy with me, mister." * Beardling- * Beardling (held)- * Bioluminescence- "These make a soothing glow." *Shifting Sands- "I wonder where that crab went?" * Dogfish- "It has that wet-dog smell." * Sharkitten- "You have got to be kitten me." * Fishbone- "Looks like something I want to carry around." * Fishbone (Packim dead)- * Fishbone (ashes)- * Packim Baggims- "I bet I could pack'im full of stuff." * Parrot and Parrot Pirate (normal and held)- "I find myself fresh out of crackers." * Seagull (normal and held)- "Shoo! Find some other land!" * Seagull (normal and held, in water)- "Shoo! Find some other water!" * Toucan (normal and held)- "What a show-off." * Doydoy (normal and held)- "I feel oddly protective of this dumb bird." * Doydoy Nest- "It's for doydoy eggs, dummy." * Doydoy Feather- "Soft AND endangered!" * Doydoy Egg- "Maybe I should have let it hatch." *Hatching Doydoy Egg- * Fried Doydoy Egg- "A controlled chemical reaction has made this egg matter more nutritious." * Baby Doydoy (normal and held)- "What a cute little... thing." * Teen Doydoy- * Teen Doydoy (held)- * Wobster- "What a Wascally Wobster." * Fishermerm- "You better not try anything fishy." Mobs - Tallbird family Base Game * Tallbird- "That's a tall bird!" * Tallbird Nest (empty)- "The nest is empty." * Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "That's quite an egg." * Tallbird Egg- "Will it hatch?" * Tallbird Egg (cooked)- "Delicious and nutritional." * Hatching Tallbird Egg- "Looks like it's hatching." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- "Mmm. Beaky." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "Are eggs supposed to sweat?" * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "Brrrr!" * Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- "I have a feeling this is going to take a while..." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- "It should hatch any time now." * Smallbird- "That's a rather small bird." * Smallbird (hungry)- "It looks hungry." * Smallbird (starving)- "It must be starving." * Smallish Tallbird- "Not a very tall bird." * Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "I'd better find it some food." * Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "It has a dangerous look in its eye." * Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird- "Ow! Quit it!" Mobs - Bosses Base Game * Treeguard (Leif)- "He's huge!" * Spider Queen- "AHHHHHHHH! That spider is huge!" * Spiderhat- "I hope I got all of the spider goo out of it." * Deerclops- "It's enormous!!" * Deerclops Eyeball- "This is really gross." * Ancient Guardian- "That thing doesn't look happy." * Guardian's Horn- "Wow! I'm glad that didn't gore me!" Reign of Giants * Bearger- "What a bear of a badger." * Thick Fur- "A mat of thick fur." * Moose/Goose- "I don't exactly know what that thing is." * Moose/Goose Egg- "Its contents are like excited electrons trying to escape." * Mosling- "Aaah! You are definitely not an electron!" * Down Feather- "Fluffy!" * Dragonfly- "That's one fly dragon!" * Scales- "They're still warm." *Lava Spit (hot)- "Hot spit!" *Lava Spit (cool)- "I like to call it 'Basaliva'." Don't Starve Together * Bee Queen- "Keep that stinger away from me!" * Bee Queen Crown- "The world seems less a little crazy when I wear it." * Klaus- * Klaus (second form)- * Stag Antler- * Toadstool- "Yeesh! I'm not kissing that!" * Shroom Skin- "Warts and all!" Shipwrecked * Palm Treeguard- "It's a... thing." * Quacken- "Now's not the time for me to be Quacken' wise!" * Quacken Tentacle- "A beast that never sleeps." * Chest of the Depths- "To the victor, the spoils." * Sealnado- "I thought it was oddly windy around here." * Sealnado (failed attack)- * Turbine Blades- "Perhaps this powered the fury of that beastly storm?" * Magic Seal- "This is a powerful artifact." * Tiger Shark- "Well that's terrifying." * Eye of the Tiger Shark- "More eyes means better sight... right?" * Shark Gills- "I wish I had gills." Mobs - Other Base Game * Maxwell- "I hate that guy." * Pig King- "Ewwww, he smells!" *Wes (trapped)- "Maxwell's statues are trapping him." * Abigail- "Awww, she has a cute little bow." Reign of Giants *Bigfoot- "That is one biiig foot." *Webber (grave)- Don't Starve Together * Antlion- "It wants something from me." * Antlion (upset)- Shipwrecked * Yaarctopus- "He seems open to trading." Food - Meats Base Game * Egg- "A small, normal egg." * Egg (cooked)- "Sunny side yum!" * Monster Meat- "Ugh. I don't think I should eat that." * Meat- "It's a bit gamey, but it'll do." * Morsel- "A tiny chunk of dead animal." * Cooked Monster Meat- "That's only somewhat more appetizing than when it was raw." * Cooked Meat- "Char broiled to perfection." * Cooked Morsel- "Now I don't have to worry about getting worms!" * Monster Jerky- "Strange-smelling jerky." * Jerky- "Just jerky enough." * Small Jerky- "A little jerky." * Leafy Meat- "That doesn't look very appealing." * Cooked Leafy Meat- "At least it's warm now." * Drumstick- "I should gobble it." * Fried Drumstick- "Now it's even tastier." * Fish- "Now I shall eat for a day." * Cooked Fish- "Grilled to perfection." * Eel- "This will make a delicious meal." * Cooked Eel- "Smells great!" * Koalefant Trunk- "A light breezy trunk." * Winter Koalefant Trunk- "A thick, hairy trunk." * Koalefant Trunk Steak- "Somehow even more nasal than before." * Frog Legs- "I've heard it's a delicacy." * Cooked Frog Legs- "Tastes like chicken." * Batilisk Wing- "I hate these things, even when they're dead." * Cooked Batilisk Wing- "At least it's not coming back." Shipwrecked * Dead Dogfish- "It's a... thing." * Dead Swordfish- "I better not run with this." * Tropical Fish- "What a tropical looking fish." * Dead Jellyfish- "He lived a good life." * Cooked Jellyfish- "It's all wriggly." * Raw Fish- "A chunk of fish meat." * "Ballphin Free" Tuna- "Where did this can come from?" * Fish Steak- "It's a... thing." * Fish Morsel- "A small bit of fish." * Cooked Fish Morsel- "A small bit of cooked fish." * Limpets- "Maybe starving wouldn't be so bad..." * Cooked Limpets- "Escargotcha!" * Mussel- "Could use some flexing." * Cooked Mussel- "I cook a mean mussel." * Shark Fin- "A sleek fin." * Dead Wobster- "You should cook up nicely." * Delicious Wobster- "I can't wait to eat you." * Bile-Covered Slop- "I'm not dissecting that." * Dragoon Heart- "Where the dragoon once stored its feelings." Food - Fruits Base Game * Berries- "Red berries taste the best." * Banana- "It's mushy." * Dragon Fruit- "What a weird fruit." * Durian- "Oh it smells!" * Pomegranate- "It looks like the inside of an alien's brain." * Roasted Berries- "I don't think heat improved them." * Cooked Banana- "Yum!" * Prepared Dragon Fruit- "Still weird." * Extra Smelly Durian- "Now it smells even worse!" * Sliced Pomegranate- "Haute Cuisine!" Reign of Giants * Watermelon- "Sticky sweet." * Grilled Watermelon- "Juicy and warm." Don't Starve Together * Juicy Berries- "Extra tasty, though they won't last long." * Roasted Juicy Berries- "Better eat them before they spoil!" Shipwrecked * Coconut- "It requires a large nut hacker." * Halved Coconut- "When I click them together, they make horsey sounds!" * Roasted Coconut- "Now I just need a cake." Food - Vegetables Base Game * Corn and Popcorn- "High in fructose!" * Carrot (planted)- "The earth is making plantbabies." * Carrot- "Yuck. It's all vegetabley." * Pumpkin- "It's as big as my head!" * Eggplant- "It doesn't look like an egg." * Roasted Carrot- "Mushy." * Hot Pumpkin- "How did it not turn into a pie?" * Braised Eggplant- "It's even less eggy." * Red Cap- "It smells funny." * Green Cap- "It seems pretty normal." * Blue Cap- "It's weird and gooey." * Cooked Cap- "It's different now..." * Glow Berry- "Looks delicious." * Lichen- "Nutritious, but it won't last long." Reign of Giants * Cactus Flesh- "There are still some spines between me and a tasty meal." * Cooked Cactus Flesh- "Grilled fruit of the desert." * Cactus Flower- "A pretty flower from a prickly plant." Don't Starve Together * Lesser Glow Berry- "Kinda wrinkled." Shipwrecked * Seaweed (planted)- "Is that what passes for food around here?" * Seaweed- "A weed. Of the sea." * Roasted Seaweed- "Crispy." * Sweet Potato (planted)- "That's an odd looking carrot." * Sweet Potato- "Looks yammy!" * Cooked Sweet Potato- "Looks even yammier!" * Coffee Beans- "They could use some roasting." * Roasted Coffee Beans- "Heat definitely improved them." Food - Crock Pot Base Game * Most recipes- "I cooked it myself!" * Turkey Dinner- "Mmmm." Reign of Giants * Flower Salad- "A bowl of foliage." * Guacamole- "Avogadro's favorite dish." * Ice Cream- "I scream for ice cream!" * Melonsicle- "Cryogenic watermelon." * Spicy Chili- "Five alarm!" * Trail Mix- "A healthy, natural snack." Don't Starve Together * Jellybeans- "One part jelly, one part bean." Shipwrecked * Banana Pop- "No, not brain freeze! I need that for science!" * Bisque- "Cooking that sure kept me bisque-y!" * California Roll- "But I don't have chopsticks." * Ceviche- "Can I get a bigger bowl? This one looks a little shrimpy." * Coffee- "Smells delicious and energizing!" * Jelly-O Pop- "Jelly-O pop it right in my mouth!" * Lobster Bisque- "Could use more salt, but that's none of my bisque-ness." * Lobster Dinner- "If I eat it in the morning is it still dinner?" * Seafood Gumbo- "It's a jumbo seafood gumbo." * Shark Fin Soup- "It's shark fin-ished!" * Surf 'n' Turf- "It's perf!" * Fresh Fruit Crepes- "Sugary fruit! Part of a balanced breakfast." * Monster Tartare- "There's got to be something else to eat around here." * Mussel Bouillabaise- "Imagine the experiments I could run on it!" * Sweet Potato Souffle- "Sweet potato souffles are a rising trend." Food - Other Base Game * Seeds- "Each one is a tiny mystery." * Seeds (specific)- "It's a seed." * Toasted Seeds- "I cooked all the life out of 'em!" * Honey- "Looks delicious!" * Butterfly Wings- "Without these, it's just a butter." * Butter- "I can't believe it's butter!" * Rot- "It's a furry ball of rotten food." * Rotten Egg- "Ew! It stinks!" Reign of Giants * Roasted Birchnut- "Roasted to perfection." * Electric Milk- "It's buzzing with tastiness!" * Watermelon Seeds- "It's a seed." Don't Starve Together * Phlegm- "It's thick and pliable. And salty." * Royal Jelly- "It infuses the eater with the power of science!" Shipwrecked * Blubber- "Squishy." * Brainy Matter- "Food for thought." * Sweet Potato Seeds- "My very own plant eggs." Misc Items Base Game * Abigail's Flower (held)- * Abigail's Flower (stage 1)- "It's hauntingly beautiful." * Abigail's Flower (stage 2)- "It's giving me the creeps." * Abigail's Flower (stage 3)- "It's not the weirdest thing I've seen..." * Abigail's Flower (ready, held)- "I don't know if I should hang on to this." * Abigail's Flower (ready)- "I'm dying to find out what it does." * Blueprint- "It's scientific!" * Gears- "A pile of mechanical parts." * Ashes- "All that's left after fire has done its job." * Red Gem- "It sparkles with inner warmth." * Blue Gem- "It sparkles with cold energy." * Yellow Gem- "This gem is yellow." * Green Gem- "It's green and gemmy." * Orange Gem- "It's an orange gem." * Beard Hair- "I made them with my face." * Manure- "I should fill my pockets!" * Guano- "Another flavor of poop." * Melty Marbles- "They are all melted together." * Fake Kazoo- "It's just a cheap replica." * Gord's Knot- "The knot is stuck. Forever." * Gnome- "It must be some kind of religious artifact." * Tiny Rocketship- "Sadly, it's too small for me to escape on." * Frazzled Wires- "Their electricity carrying days are over." * Ball and Cup- "I have no time for fun and games!" * Hardened Rubber Bung- "Great. All of my tub stopping needs are met." * Mismatched Buttons- "I'm more of a zipper person, myself." * Second-hand Dentures- "I hope I get out of here before I need these." * Lying Robot- "He whispers beautiful lies to me." * Dessicated Tentacle- "I'm not sure what I should do with a dessicated tentacle." * Slurper Pelt- "Doesn't look much different dead." Reign of Giants * Webber's Skull- "Poor little guy. He deserves a proper funeral." * Bone Shards- "Bits of bone." Don't Starve Together * Pile o' Balloons- "It looks like clown currency." * Codex Umbra- "Spooky." * Fur Tuft- "Black and white fur." * Steel Wool- "Scratchy metal fibers." * Leaky Teacup- "Now if I only had some tea..." * White and Black Bishop- "Maxwell left his stuff out again." * Bent Spork- "A horrifyingly failed utensil fusion. I guess science *can* go too far." * Toy Trojan Horse- "I wonder what it's hiding?" * Unbalanced Top- "It doesn't spin very well." * Back Scratcher- "Now I can scratch my back; all my problems are solved!" * Beaten Beater- "This egg beater is all bent out of shape." * Frayed Yarn- "Maybe I'll brush up on some string theory." * Shoe Horn- "I can put my shoes on without help, thanks." * Lucky Cat Jar- "I think the librarian had a cat." * Air Unfreshener- "It smells kind of stale." * Potato Cup- "Food and a cup! The ultimate survival container." * Wire Hanger- "Good, I can hang my clothes up if I ever find a hook." * Moonlens- * Iridescent Gem- "This gem seems special." * Moon Caller's Staff- "It's scientifically proven that gems look better on top of sticks." *Polar Light- * Shadow Atrium- "The power of science must have reanimated it..." * Desert Stone- "A mini departiculator." * Beach Toy- * Crumpled Package- "This package is barely holding together." Shipwrecked * Venom Gland- "Only poison can cure poison." * Dubloons- "I'm rich!" * Message in a Bottle- "Someone wrote me a note!" * Seashell- "Sea refuse." * Snakeskin- "I'm intrigued AND repelled." * Snake Oil- "The label says "Jay's Wondrous Snake Oil!"" * Orange Soda- "What is this substance?" * Voodoo Doll- "This thing gives me the creeps..." * Ukulele- "Incredible! This guitar has undergone shrinkification!" * License Plate- "How did this get all the way out here?" * Ancient Vase- "A relic of a bygone era!" * Brain Cloud Pill- "Clouding of the brain... never heard of it..." * Wine Bottle Candle- "I'm sure someone would like this." * Broken AAC Device- "Someone lost their words." * One True Earring- "I wonder where the false one is?" * Old Boot- "Where's the other one?" * Sextant- "An instrument of some sort." * Toy Boat- "I ought to measure it to make sure it's to scale." * Soaked Candle- "Looks kinda soggy." * Sea Worther- "Scientific!" * Iron Key- "That's a key." * Bone Key- "Something somewhere must be locked." * Golden Key- "This key probably unlocks something." * Tarnished Crown- "It's oddly monkey-sized." Adventure Mode Base Game * Failed- "That didn't go well. I'll have to try again." * Obelisk (sane, down)- "It's more of a pyramid than an obelisk." * Obelisk (insane, up)- "TAKE THAT, SANE SELF!" * Obelisk (sane, up)- "That's a CRAZY looking rock!" * Obelisk (insane, down)- "Where did the rest of it go?" * Ashes of Divining Rod- * Divining Rod (before picked up from its starting base)- "That rod looks useful!" * Divining Rod- "It's some kind of homing device." * Divining Rod (cold)- "The signal is very faint." * Divining Rod (warm)- "I'm headed in the right direction." * Divining Rod (warmer)- "I must be getting pretty close." * Divining Rod (hot)- "This thing's going crazy!" * Divining Rod Holder- "I wonder what it does." * Divining Rod Holder (ready to unlock)- "It looks like it needs a large key." * Divining Rod Holder (unlocked)- "Now my machine can work!" * Maxwell's Door- "I'm not sure I want to fall for that a second time." * Maxwell's Phonograph- "So that's where the music was coming from." * Maxwell's Light- "I wonder how they work." * Maxwell Statue- "It really captures his personality." * Maxwell's Tooth Trap- "I'll want to avoid stepping on that!" * Maxwell's Tooth Trap (went off)- "Oops." * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap- "Bottled mosquito rage!" * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap (went off)- * Sick Worm Hole- "Guh, that thing looks worse off than usual." * Nightmare Lock- "Looks almost like a key hole." * Nightmare Throne- "That doesn't look very comfortable." * Male character on Nightmare Throne- "He's trapped!" * Female character on Nightmare Throne- "She's trapped!" * Other character on Nightmare Throne- "It's trapped!" Announcements Base Game *Generic- *Freedom- "I'm free! I'm finally free!" *Freezing- "So Cold!" *Turning Winter- *Battlecry- "Go for the eyes!" *Battlecry (prey)- "I will destroy you!" *Battlecry (Pig)- "Here piggy piggy!" *Battlecry (Spider)- "I'm going to stomp you dead!" *Battlecry (Spider Warrior)- "Better you than me!" *Leaving combat- "I sure showed him!" *Leaving combat (prey)- "He's too fast!" *Leaving combat (Pig)- "I'll let him go. This time." *Leaving combat (Spider)- "He's too gross anyway." *Leaving combat (Spider Warrior)- "Shoo, you nasty thing!" *Activated a Bee Mine- "BEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!" *Dusk- "It's getting late. It will be dark soon." *Entering light- "I can see again!" *Entering darkness- "It's so dark!" *Doing things in the dark- "It's too dark to see!" *Failed to do something- "I can't do that." *Failed to craft something- "I don't have all the ingredients." *Trying to sleep during the day- "It's too bright out." *Trying to sleep during day in a cave- "I'm not tired." *Trying to sleep when too hungry- "I'm too hungry to sleep, the growling will keep me up!" *Trying to sleep near monsters- "It's too dangerous right now!" *Hounds are coming- "Did you hear that?" *Deerclops is coming- "That sounded big!" *Inventory full- "I can't carry any more stuff!" *Eating- "Yum!" *Eating (stale food)- "I think that was starting to turn." *Eating (spoiled food)- "Yuck! That was terrible!" *Eating (painful food)- "I don't feel so good." *Hungry- "I'm so hungry!" *Earthquake- "That doesn't sound good." *Exiting a cave- Reign of Giants *Lightning miss- "Safe from that frightening lightning!" *Overheating- "Need... ice... or... shade!" *Tree Shelter- "Thanks for protection from the elements, tree!" *Wetness (low)- "Oh, H2O." *Wetness (medium)- "My clothes appear to be permeable." *Wetness (high)- "Water way to go!" *Wetness (highest)- "I've nearly reached my saturation point." *Dropping tool while wet- "Wow that tool is slippery!" *Smoldering item- "That thing is about to catch fire." *Burnt- "Yikes! That was hot!" *Giant arrival- *Trying to sleep on fire- Reign of Giants * Refusing to eat Eternal Fruitcake- *Sinkhole warning- "The ground is destabilizing!" *Cave-in warning- "The ceiling is destabilizing!" Shipwrecked *Volcano eruption warning- *Volcano eruption- *Sea Hounds are coming- "I'm going to need a bigger boat..." *Sealnado is coming- "That sounded big!" *Map border approaching- "Here there be monsters." *Entering map border- "It would seem my future is foggy." *Exiting map border- *Riding wave- "Weeeee!" *Boat losing durability- *Boat leak- "I think I sprung a leak." *Boat sinking- "I seem to be sinking." *Crabbit escape- Exclusive to PS4 *Accomplishment- "I feel so accomplished!" *Accomplishment completed- Skins * Formal Set- "I hate parties." * Survivor Set- "There is a scientific solution, here. I know it." * Shadow Set- "Mwahahaha!" Unimplemented * Maxwell's Head- "I can see into his pores." * Deadly Feast- "A most potent dish." * Skull Chest- "I'm not sure if I want to open it." *Golden Pitchfork- "Why did I even make a pitchfork this fancy?" *Boat- "Is that how I got here?" *Home- "Someone must live here." * Sunk Boat- "It's no use to me out there!" *Tree Clump- "It's almost like someone is trying to prevent me from going somewhere" *Pig Tent- "Smells like bacon." * Poison Frog-